Birthday Crash
by pancakesandtables
Summary: i didn't edit this but nat wanted me to write it so i did.


**Birthday Crash!**

He couldn't remember having an actual birthday party prior to this one. Birthday's were never a big deal, he got a few presents and ate as many pancakes as he liked, but friends never came over or anything like that. Not that he wanted them to. Nat and Dommy weren't the friendliest people.

This year was different though. He had told Nat that he wanted an actual birthday party since he was turning seven and was quite surprised at what he received. She had actually gotten something together but Ty couldn't tell whether it was nice or not. He figured that he probably should've suggested things he wanted to be included in his birthday party because apparently she and Dom had a blast preparing for it.

They had booby-trapped the entire house with endless water balloons that would drop on an unsuspecting person's head if they walked in a certain area of the home that wasn't 'approved', the regular balloons had little timers attached to the top of them so that they would pop randomly to terrify the guests, and lastly (as far as Ty knew) the cupcakes the two assassins had decorated all had a bullet sticking out of the top of them; which would've looked nice if they were decorating for a post-war party.

People started arriving in the early afternoon. The list of attendants the two women had put together consisted of kids Ty played with in the neighborhood and his friends from school. The now seven year old was quite confused on this because Dom loved talking about how much she hated "bigoted-right-wing-soccer-moms", which made up a majority of the people who were coming today, minus the children.

Anyways the main event of the party took place in the backyard where there was a giant bouncy house but without the protective walls around it or a top-so it was really just a bouncy floor. But it was by far Ty's favorite part.

Dom and Nat had set out enough food to keep the parents entertained whilst they hid away in the guest room from having to speak to anyone. Ty played along with some of the kids outside on the bouncy floor while watching the others climb/fall from a tree every now and then. All in all, the party was going fine. Only-one person was missing.

"When will Tweety be here?" Ty asked, tugging on Nat's side to get her attention. He had found them hiding out in the bedroom, taking sips from different bottles of what looked to be wine.

The redhead smiled as she looked down at her phone. "Soon." She responded, "Why aren't you playing with your little friends?"

"Yeah, we do something nice for you and you're not even relishing in it. I didn't even get a seventh birthday." Dom piped up, leaning back against the bedframe.

"I am relishing in it." Ty said as left the room, going back outside to join the other kids.

Seven certainly didn't feel different, he didn't feel taller or smarter or bigger or tougher than he did yesterday, back when he was six. _What was the point of having a birthday party anyways if nothing happens?_ Ty thought to himself until his thoughts were cut short. From the side of the house out walked someone who was _dressed_ like a dinosaur...a trex!

" _Nat?!_ " The costumed person shouted. They sounded surprisingly like Tweety but more muffled.

" _I'm only doing this one time! So if you miss it_ _ **thats it!**_ _You're not paying me enough for this!"_

The dinosaur costume shouted again.

All the parents and children looked excited for the entertainment but Ty was quite honestly terrified. Who the _hell_ was inside that costume? Right as Ty was going to ask whoever this was what they were doing at his party, the "dinosaur", without warning, climbed onto the bouncy floor and began to run around like an idiot, doing laps around the entire area. All the kids screamed and ran off of the floor, including Ty who seeked refuge in between Nat and Dom who were now both outside, filming the incident and laughing hysterically. Ty clung to Nat's side, trying to understand why she and Dom were both nearly in tears. It didn't make sense!

" _RAAWWWWRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ The costume chanted as it did it's laps. Looking at it from afar, it was somewhat funny. The dinosaur head bobbed from side to side and the legs, which looked like little stubs, caused the person inside the costume to trip and fall every 10 steps.

"You wanted Tweety, didn't you Ty?" Dom said, looking down at the terrified child. "Well, here he is!"

There was pause before Tyler understood what was happening. Tweety _was_ the dinosaur. In the moment of realization, the seven year old began to laugh as well, watching as all the other kids cried in fear to their overly concerned parents. It took about two minutes for Tweety to faceplant off the bouncy floor and onto the ground. The frustrated bird stood up and took off the head of the dinosaur costume, glaring daggers in the direction of the trio.

"You both better pay up." He grumbled, walking over to stand next to them. "Happy birthday Ty."


End file.
